Je t'aime, moi non plus
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: La Neuvième Division chargée de la sécurité intérieure du Seireitei est l'une des Divisions les plus difficiles à intégrer. C'est pourtant cette Division, sous les ordres de Muguruma Kensei, que la jeune Mashiro Kuna a choisi pour son avenir et qu'importe ce que peuvent en dire les autres !


**Couples :** Kensei/Mashiro

**Information :** Nouvel OS, défi lancé par Eilinsande ! Et quel défi !

**Genre :** Hétéro (vous voyez que j'peux en faire) /Romance (?)

**Rating :** K+

**Note d'Axel :** Quel défi que voilà ! Un défi de taille, qui plus est : écrire sur les Vizards, certainement LES persos que je comprends le moins dans tout le lot de Bleach ! Bon, j'avoue, le groupe des utilisateurs de fullbring était incompréhensible pour moi, mais vu qu'on a enfin la révélation _(ndWesley : _**ATTENTION SPOILER !****SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS VOUS GÂCHER LA SURPRISE, PASSEZ AU PARAGRAPHE SUIVANT !**_ Axel, si tu pouvais éviter de toujours spoiler, ça serait bien. Pense un peu à celles qui ne lisent pas les scans !)_ : ce sont des méchants ... J'sais pas, j'les trouve pas mal du tout ... A part le majordome, mais c'est plus vraiment un problème maintenant ...

Donc, voilà, ce défi consiste à écrire sur deux Vizards ! Mon choix aurait pu se tourner vers n'importe lequel et former des couples plus intéressants, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de choisir les plus exaspérants parmi toute la troupe, car Kensei est trop macho tandis que Mashiro est trop gamine et capricieuse ... Vu que c'est censé être comique, je vais pas m'gêner pour faire ... Hé hé hé ...

**Résumé**** :** La Neuvième Division chargée de la sécurité intérieure du Seireitei est l'une des Divisions les plus difficiles à intégrer. C'est pourtant cette Division, sous les ordres de Muguruma Kensei, que la jeune Mashiro Kuna a choisi pour son avenir et qu'importe ce que peuvent en dire les autres !

**Bêta Correctrices :**_ Anonyme & Weird  
_

* * *

Muguruma était un homme puissant, dirigeant la plus incroyable des Divisions. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à prendre la grosse tête, au contraire, il était considéré comme un des meilleurs Capitaines ayant commandé la Neuvième Division. Mais il était aussi connu pour être l'un des plus stricts et sévères commandant des unités chargées de la sécurité au Seireitei. Pour entrer dans sa Division, il fallait être doué dans tous les domaines : dans le maniement du sabre ainsi que dans la nécromancie, sans oublier les combats à mains nues. Rares étaient les personnes qui arrivaient à entrer dans cette Division et plusieurs fois, le Commandant avait dû imposer au Capitaine l'intégration d'un nombre défini de personnes sous peine de se voir imposer des candidats qui ne correspondaient pas forcément à ses attentes.

La Neuvième Division était également connue pour un autre critère bien plus choquant : il n'y avait quasiment pas de femmes au sein de cette Division. Certaines rumeurs circulaient, prétendant que le Capitaine était sexiste. Après tout : pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de femmes dans cette Division alors que la Seconde en possédaient quelques unes d'une incroyable puissance ? Là était tout le mystère ! ... Quoique, le plus grand mystère était plutôt : mais que faisait cette toute jeune fille au sein même de la Division ?

Muguruma était entrain de superviser l'entrainement lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un l'observait. Se tournant, il fut surpris de voir une toute jeune fille qui, les bras croisés, semblait attendre quelque chose venant de sa part. Au début, il crut qu'elle s'était perdue car elle portait l'uniforme de l'Académie des Shinigamis.

- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle avait des cheveux en bataille qui étaient d'une étrange couleur verte. Bien que cela fut bizarre, il trouva que cela n'était pas si moche qu'il n'y paraissait. Ses yeux gris-noisettes luisaient étrangement et elle portait un foulard autour de la gorge. Son visage avait quelque chose de délicat et d'enfantin.

- Pourquoi tu m'tutoies ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un petit haussement de sourcils. Hé, on a pas élevé les cochons ensemble ! Je te permets pas de m'tutoyer !

- Pardon ? Grogna le Capitaine, un sourire nerveux apparaissant au coin des lèvres.

Elle même n'était-elle pas entrain de le tutoyer ? Elle était très contradictoire cette jeune fille : elle se permettait de faire une chose qu'elle lui interdisait ! Franchement, il n'allait pas l'aimer beaucoup ...

- J'aimerais voir le Capitaine Muguruma Kensei ! Soupira-t-elle avec une désinvolture choquante.

- Hé, gamine, avant de venir réclamer un entretien avec quelqu'un, faudrait penser à te renseigner un minimum sur la personne et à prendre rendez-vous ! Intervint Kasaki, le troisième siège de la division.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous ! Répliqua la gamine avec colère. Je veux voir Muguruma ! Je veux le voir maintenant ! Tout de suite !

Elle tapa du pied et son visage prit une moue incroyablement convaincante : n'était-elle pas entrain de faire un caprice ? Était-ce une fille de noble pour agir de la sorte ? Pas une Kuchiki en tout cas : ils avaient tous des cheveux noirs de jais et à moins qu'un des hommes aie eu une bâtarde, ce qui était improbable, il était impossible qu'elle appartienne à cette famille là ... Ni à aucune autre, d'ailleurs !

- Je suis Muguruma Kensei ! Avoua finalement le décoloré sur un ton sévère. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous me voulez ?

La jeune fille parut surprise et lâcha une petite exclamation, mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Ses mimiques très gamines indiqua à l'argenté qu'elle n'irait pas très loin dans son apprentissage en tant que Shinigami : beaucoup trop fragile psychologiquement ! Il ne lui donna qu'un mois, voire même une semaine !

Penchant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, elle se mit à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il finit même par se demander si elle ne s'était pas évadée d'un asile de fou. Elle se releva, un air déçu marquant son visage poupin.

- Je t'imaginais plus musclé et plus grand aussi, soupira-t-elle. Enfin, c'est pas si grave ... Mais j'suis déçue !

- Si tu pouvais répondre, ça irait plus vite !

- Très bien : je suis Mashiro Kuna ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un enthousiasme soudain qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Souviens-toi bien de mon nom, parce que je serai ta prochaine Vice-Capitaine !

Ce fut sur ces mots ahurissants que la jeune fille tourna les talons et s'en alla en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, tout en fredonnant une mélodie digne d'un enfant en bas âge. Qu'une telle scène puisse se produire devant lui était inimaginable ! Impossible ! Impensable ! Comment une gamine pareille pouvait se permettre de venir ici et leurs envoyer cette réplique comme ça ? Ça n'allait pas dans sa petite tête ou quoi ?

- Hé, idiote ! Hurla le décoloré en fronçant les sourcils. Tu crois sérieusement que tu pourras intégrer notre unité ? Tu n'en as pas les tripes ! Reviens ici !

- Mais j'peux pas ! Soupira la jeune fille en lui jetant un regard triste par-dessus l'épaule. J'devrais être en cours là ...

- Une personne incapable de suivre les cours à l'Académie ne mérite même pas d'entrer dans les Armées ! Lâcha avec mécontentement Tousen.

- Hé, j'y peux rien si ça m'ennuie ! Bon, alors, à bientôt tout le monde !

... Alors celle-ci, on le lui avait jamais faite ... Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie !

* * *

- Et elle t'a sorti ça ? Rigola Hiyori tandis que Yoruichi roulait de rire au sol, sous le regard réprobateur de Kirio, Capitaine de la Douzième Division.

- J'avais envie de lui foutre une de ces baffes ! Soupira le décoloré, irrité par l'hilarité de ses amis.

Même Ukitake avait du mal à se retenir de rire alors que d'autres avaient cédé depuis longtemps. Évidement, cette histoire risquait fort de rester dans les annales : une gamine même pas encore sortie de l'Académie, qui avait la prétention de venir le voir pour prétendre devenir son prochain Vice-Capitaine ? Avait-elle oublié que le poste était toujours pris ? Soupirant, l'argenté se servit une nouvelle tasse de saké.

- C'est quoi son nom ? Demanda moqueusement Shinji.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Répliqua suspicieux le jeune homme.

- Vu l'état dans lequel elle te met, je m'en voudrais de pas la rencontrer juste une fois ! Allez, sois sympa et donne-moi le nom de la jeune fille qui te fait perdre patience à TOI, Muguruma Kensei !

- Mashiro Kuna ! Céda mécontent le décoloré.

Ukitake lâcha une exclamation de surprise avant de se tourner vers son ami, Shunsui.

- Ce n'est pas le nom de cette jeune fille qui a sauté des classes ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, avec le jeune Shiba ! Fit son ami avec un sourire satisfait. Des petits génies, paraît-il !

- De quoi tu parles ? Répliqua Kensei en fronçant les sourcils.

- Shiba Kaien et Kuna Mashiro, les deux élèves prodiges de l'Académie ... Ils ont clos leurs études officiellement et ils finiront leur apprentissage à la fin de cette année ... Officieusement, ils ont déjà tout appris alors qu'ils n'ont passé que deux ans et demis à l'Académie !

Rose, qui était alors entrain de boire sa tasse, recracha tout sur Love qui était juste en face de lui.

- Pardon, tu peux répéter ?

- Il parait qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux, mais à part lui, personne n'arrive à la supporter plus de trois minutes, non ? Demanda l'argenté à son ami.

- Deux ! Donc, Kensei ... Elle veut entrer dans ta division ? Quelle chance ! Je rêve d'avoir un génie comme cela dans la mienne !

- Mais j'vais pas la prendre ! Répliqua l'argenté avec ardeur. Tu crois que j'veux d'une petite conne dans mon unité ? Et puis quoi encore ? On est une élite !

- D'accord, je crois que nous allons donc l'engager, Lisa, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Que c'est une très bonne idée : le Capitaine Muguruma ne semble pas apte à mettre en avant les capacités de cette jeune personne ! Nous y parviendrons facilement ...

- Hé, c'est pas ça du tout !

- Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas donné à tous de parvenir à exploiter une personne douée !

- Elle n'est sûrement pas aussi douée que c'que tu dis !

- Qu'en sais-tu ? L'as-tu vu se battre ? Utiliser ses techniques ? Affronter un Hollow ? L'as-tu évalué sans nous le dire ?

- Mais putain : elle a un visage de gamine ! Tu verrais sa gueule ! On dirait un bébé ! Elle a de grands yeux gris-noisettes incroyablement candides, une petite bouche toujours boudeuse et que dire de son physique ? Elle a peine de la poitrine ! C'est un p'tit poupon !

Le silence qui suivit la description de la jeune fille lui sembla un peu trop suspicieux pour qu'il n'en prenne pas conscience. Il releva son regard et vit d'étranges expressions sur le visage de ses amis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le regarder comme cela ?

- Hé bien, tu n'aimes pas les jeunes filles ? Interrogea Shinji.

- C'est pas parce que t'as des goûts douteux que j'dois en avoir moi aussi ! Répliqua amèrement le décoloré. Elle n'a rien ! Que dalle ! Un corps de fillette quoi ! Même Hiyori a plus de formes qu'elle ! J'crois donc ... Qu'elle te plaira bien !

- Moins de formes qu'Hiyori ? C'est possible ça ?

Le blond se prit le pied de la nommée en pleine tronche qui s'acharna sur lui, lui sautant dessus à pieds joints. Finissant par se dire qu'elle l'avait achevé, elle reporta toute son attention sur le décoloré, son regard brillant brutalement.

- Dis donc, tu l'as bien examinée cette "gamine" ! Nota-t-elle avec ironie. Peut-être que ses yeux t'ont plus plu que tu ne veux l'admettre ? Ou peut-être sa bouche ? Elle avait la forme d'un p'tit cœur brillant ?

D'où la forme d'une bouche pouvait avoir son importance ? ... Haussant un sourcil, il se dit qu'elle, elle ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps ! Et dire qu'elle était devenue Vice-Capitaine ! Ils recrutaient vraiment n'importe qui dans les Armées ! ...

Cette prise de conscience lui fit réaliser que si Hiyori avait réussi à devenir aussi importante, cela risquait aussi d'être le cas du petit génie qu'était Kuna ! L'idée le fit grimacer de mécontentement. La chose fit rire ses amis pour qui ses pensées ne passèrent pas inaperçues !

* * *

Mashiro Kuna revint à plusieurs reprises, demandant souvent à Rose, qui était l'actuel Vice-Capitaine de Kensei, quand il allait se décider à partir pour lui laisser sa place ! Au début, Rose prit cela à la rigolade mais rapidement, il fut agacé et tenta de l'ignorer, ce qui irrita grandement la jeune fille qui le suivait en répétant "quand tu me cèdes ta place ?" ... Un beau jour, elle décida de venir interroger Kensei qui n'avait aucune envie de lui parler : sa voix aigüe lui donnait déjà des migraines alors avoir une conversation avec elle ?

Malheureusement, elle était tenace la petite peste : pas moyen de la foutre dehors, elle réapparaissait à chaque fois sur son chemin et cela acheva de l'agacer ! Comment faisait-elle exactement pour l'approcher sans que personne ne réussisse à la voir ? Les hommes qu'il avait chargé de l'empêcher d'entrer prétendaient à chaque fois ne rien voir et plusieurs fois, en effet, elle réussit à le faire sursauter ...

- Quand est-ce que tu me prends ? Disait-elle à son oreille, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

La phrase innocente ... Était très mal interprétée par l'homme qui était sûr qu'elle le faisait exprès ! Dire de tels mots ... Soufflant contre son oreille si sensible ! En fait, elle essayait sans doute de l'aguicher, tentant d'user de ses charmes. Mais cela ne marcherait pas ! Il en faudrait plus pour séduire Muguruma Kensei !

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres, du moins en apparence : il n'avait pas vu l'ombre de Kuna et cela l'avait rassuré. Ses amis et lui avaient décidé d'un accord commun d'aller au bain ensemble. Ayant un emploi du temps plus ou moins similaire, ils pouvaient en profiter et partager un moment entre potes aux bains publics, non ? C'était l'occasion de parler de leurs conquêtes d'une ou deux nuits et de comparer leurs impressions sur la chair fraîche ! Hé, un homme restait un homme, qu'il soit sérieux ou non !

- T'es très calme pour un gars qui subit du harcèlement sexuel ! Se moqua Shinji.

- Et toi, t'as pas peur que ta femme vienne te chercher ici ? T'sais, la naine là !

- Arrête avec tes sous-entendus douteux ! Bon alors, t'as tiré ton coup, c'est à ça qu'on doit ta joie, hein ? Allez, avec qui t'as couché mon salaud ?

Croyant que c'était la seule explication possible, Shinji le charria au point que Muguruma faillit le frapper, mais abandonna l'idée. C'était vrai que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas couché avec une nana, il allait devoir y remédier : c'était sûrement à cause de ça qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter la jeune Kuna plus de quelques minutes par jour.

- J'me suis tapé ta mère ! Hurla le décoloré lorsqu'il en eut mare.

- Oh, c'est pas très gentil de faire ça à un ami ! Soupira une voix derrière lui.

Relevant un sourcil, il se tourna pour se rendre compte que la personne qui lui frottait le dos ... Tiens, depuis quand on lui frottait le dos ? Il n'avait même pas remarqué ! ... Bref, cette personne ... C'était son démon ! Enfin, plutôt "sa démone" !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? S'écria Kensei en se tournant entièrement vers elle.

- Bah, j'suis venue t'aider à prendre ton bain ! Souffla-t-elle comme si c'était logique. C'est pas ce que j'devrai faire quand je serai ta Vice-Capitaine ?

- Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? Répliqua-t-il à l'encontre de ses amis.

- Parce qu'on préférait voir la tête qu'tu ferais quand tu la verrais ! Ricana Shinji.

- En réalité, moi, je l'avais même pas vu ! Avoua dépité Rose.

- Jeune fille, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, soupira avec indulgence Ukitake.

- Bah, pourquoi ça ? Demanda Mashiro avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Hé bien, ce ne sont pas des bains mixtes ...

- Ho, ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai déjà vu des hommes nus ! D'ailleurs, vous êtes charmants !

Décidant que cela avait assez duré, Kensei se saisit du col du kimono de la jeune fille pour la tirer à lui.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Vociféra-t-il. Tu vas arrêter tes conneries ! J'veux pas d'toi comme Vice-Capitaine espèce de sale gamine immature !

Il aurait bien continué sur sa lancée, mais elle le gifla ... Avec une force telle qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre ... D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression de voir des étoiles filer devant ses yeux ... Mais ce n'était pas possible : depuis quand une nana aussi frêle avait la force de l'assommer à moitié ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le gifler de la sorte ? Reportant son attention vers elle, il constata qu'elle gémissait, regrettant son pauvre kimono qu'il avait déchiré.

- Méchant ! Gémit-elle, se tournant vers lui avec regard empli de larme. Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis à mettre suffisamment d'argent de côté pour me l'acheter ?

- T'avais pas à venir ici ! Mince alors, tu ne te rends même pas compte de c'que tu fais !

- Bah quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Oui, tu es entrée dans la salle de bain réservée aux hommes ! Lâcha avec malice et humour Shunsui. Alors, que comptes-tu faire pour te faire pardonner ?

La jeune fille posa un doigt sur sa bouche, reprenant son air candide qui confirma à Kensei qu'elle n'était pas apte à combattre à ses côtés. Il avait en face de lui un tout petit bébé trop candide ... Et à la puissance incroyable, mine de rien : elle l'avait presque assommé avec une simple baffe ... Elle lâcha une petite exclamation, donnant l'impression qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de se faire pardonner : enfin, elle se décidait à partir !

Non, pas du tout. Mashiro se leva, mais plutôt que de se diriger vers la porte, elle retira le sommet de son kimono, dévoilant son torse entouré de bandages qui semblaient serrés ... Très serrés ... Elle entreprit même de les retirer ... Non, en fait, elle les retira pour dévoiler une poitrine pas si petite que ça en réalité ! Il y eut plusieurs exclamations, certaines de surprise, d'autres de fascination ... Kensei, lui, ne sut pas trop comment réagir ...

- Dis, elle est pas aussi mal foutue qu'ça la petite ! Râla Shinji en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Non mais c'est quoi ces manières ! Hurla le décoloré en se levant pour lui faire face.

- C'est pour me faire pardonner ! Sourit-elle innocemment. Les garçons aiment bien ça, non ? Surtout quand ils les voient et qu'ils sont gros ! Alors, tu me prends en Vice-Capitaine ? Dis oui et je te les montrerai tout le temps !

- S'il ne veut pas de toi, moi je veux bien ! Souffla Shunsui.

Il y eut un raclement de gorge derrière lui. Il se tourna très lentement vers Lisa qui lui lança un regard très clair quant à ses intentions de meurtre sur sa personne. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons, l'air suppliant. Heureusement, la Vice-Capitaine se désintéressa totalement d'eux, attrapant une serviette au sol pour aller la placer devant la poitrine offerte de Kuna. Elle finit par l'entrainer avec elle, usant de quelques arguments pour se faire, déclarant qu'il ne fallait pas rester avec ces "bêtes en chaleurs" !

* * *

- Elle va me tuer ! Gémit le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division entouré de tout ses sièges. C'est pas possible, elle va me faire la peau cette saloperie ! Venir au bain ... Et montrer comme ça sa poitrine à tout le monde ! En quoi c'est "génial" de faire un truc pareil ?

Il était ironique, bien sûr : tout le monde lui disait que cette fille était un génie, hors jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait absolument rien fait qui puisse être digne de ce qu'on disait. Il avait parcouru les rapports la concernant et les professeurs étaient clairs : elle possédait des capacités hors normes, mais pourtant ... Son comportement était ... Comment dire ? D'après ses enseignants, Mashiro était une fille hyper active qui n'arrivait pas à avoir un comportement digne des fonctions qu'elle assurerait dans un avenir proche ...

La fin de ses études serait, officiellement, dans seulement trois mois ... Bien sûr, elle avait clos son année avec le jeune Kaien et ses deux là avaient tendance à se promener ou bien à aller se perfectionner au sein de la bibliothèque, d'où ils avaient été renvoyé à plusieurs reprises à cause du comportement de la demoiselle !

- Capitaine Muguruma, soupira Kaname. Vous ne pensez pas que vous dramatisez ?

- Je ne suis qu'un homme ! Continua-t-il. Comment puis-je me battre contre une telle créature ? C'est impossible ... Elle m'aura à l'usure ! Je le sens ! ... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Ce n'est qu'une femme ! Se moqua Todo. Allez, courage ! On est de tout cœur avec toi !

- Sinon, Rose, tu ne veux pas partir ? Demanda Shinobu avec un large sourire. Ça me plairait bien de la voir Vice-Capitaine, celle-là ! Parait qu'elle est très sérieuse et que si Kensei cède, elle viendra vraiment sans haut !

- Ce serait trop cool ! Confirma son ami avec un large sourire.

- Arrêtez ça ! Répliqua l'aveugle avec agacement. Capitaine Muguruma, ne vous inquiétez pas ... Nous trouverons bien un moyen de l'écarter de vous ...

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit réellement possible ... C'est une démone ! ... On veut me l'imposer ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Au secours !

- Pardon ?

Kensei soupira, se remémorant l'entrevue qu'il avait eu avec le Commandant en chef des Armées de la Cour. La jeune fille était allée jusqu'à s'entretenir avec lui pour tenter de le convaincre de la faire intégrer l'unité d'élite. Il avait discuté avec le Capitaine pendant quelques instants, lui demandant les motifs exacts qui l'empêchaient de la prendre dans sa division. Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre, ne pouvant avouer à cet homme les véritables raisons. Le Commandant avait donné l'impression au jeune homme qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cette gamine était chiante !

Il avait conclu sur le fait que Kensei se devait d'examiner avec plus de soin la candidature de la demoiselle, l'emplissant d'emblée de désespoir : si un homme aussi influant lui faisait une telle requête, il risquait de se voir imposer la sale gamine et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas bon ! Quoiqu'il y avait un point positif à tout cela : Rose semblait être sur la bonne voie et pourrait sans doute prétendre à un poste plus grand que celui actuel ... Ainsi donc, on le voyait comme un potentiel Capitaine ?

Soupirant, il finit par se lever pour quitter la Division. Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir Mashiro sur le chemin, sauf qu'elle passa à côté de lui sans même le voir ... Hein ? Quoi ? Se tournant pour la regarder, il ne sut s'il était choqué ou pas de se savoir ignoré de la sorte par cette gamine insupportable ... Il se reprocha rapidement le fait d'être distrait : elle était accrochée au bras d'un jeune homme et ... Pire que tout pour le décoloré : elle l'écoutait parler ! Pourquoi était-ce "pire que tout" ? Parce que ce monstre né pour le détruire moralement n'écoutait JAMAIS les autres !

Regardant le ... "Couple" ? ... Les deux jeunes gens, il fut tenté d'enquêter sur ce phénomène étrange, voulant découvrir comment il avait fait pour la rendre si ... Docile ... Bref, il devait découvrir comment ce gars faisait !

* * *

L'homme était Kaien Shiba, le second, ou peut-être premier en réalité, génie de cette promotion. Bref, les deux plus doués formaient un couple très improbable : il était tout le contraire de la jeune fille, calme, serein et consciencieux, il avait un franc parlé écrasant mais n'en restait pas moins un modèle à suivre ...

C'était tout de même étrange de voir que ces deux là s'entendaient si bien. C'était vraiment déstabilisant. Il semblait suffire de peu pour que la jeune fille s'attache. Finalement, il n'avait rien trouvé en les suivant de loin. Le mystère s'épaissit de plus en plus, d'autant qu'il ne revit plus la jeune fille les jours qui suivirent ... C'était dur d'admettre cela, mais ... Elle lui manquait ...

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur ... Comment ça "elle lui manquait" ? Non ! Impossible ! C'était une chieuse professionnelle, destinée à lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l'âge ... Heu, non, c'était déjà fait ça ... Enfin, bref : elle ne pouvait PAS lui manquer ! Impensable ! Mais qu'était-ce donc ce sentiment qu'il ressentait ? Mince alors, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait exactement ?

Désespéré par son propre comportement, il tenta de se comprendre, mais le moral n'était plus vraiment là depuis que l'énergique Kuna ne pointait plus le bout de son nez. Son manque de vigueur ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de ses hommes, même si pour la plupart, il était dur de comprendre cet étrange état d'esprit. Le pire, c'est que cela le dérangeait fortement de la voir si proche d'un autre mec ... De la voir si délicate ... Sa docilité avait quelque chose d'énervant !

Une fois, il la vit dans les dédales de la Treizième Division, toujours accompagnée du noble, en présence de Ukitake. Curieux, il s'approcha de l'étrange petit groupe et fut surpris d'entendre parler des intégrations à venir ... Alors comme ça, MADAME avait décidé de choisir la Treizième Division ? Bon débarras !

- Ah, Capitaine Muguruma ! Lâcha l'argenté avec un sourire sincère.

- Capitaine Ukitake, s'inclina son compère.

- Ça y est, je me souviens ! S'exclama la jeune fille en posant une main sur sa bouche, se tournant vers son ami. Je savais que j'oubliais quelque chose ces derniers temps !

- Excusez-nous, nous allons vous laisser tranquille ! Fit son jeune ami en essayant de l'entrainer avec lui, voulant en savoir plus.

- Mais attends, faut que j'lui montre ma poitrine !

Le garçon se figea, dos à Kensei qui haussa un sourcil. Quant à Mashiro, elle était entrain de défaire son kimono ... Heu ... Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle devait lui montrer ? ... Mais pourquoi ?

- Mashiro-san, pourquoi veux-tu lui montrer ta ... Ta ... Ta ...

- Bah, pour qu'il me prenne dans son unité, pardi !

- Quoi ?

Le garçon s'était retourné, son regard brillant de colère, la main posée sur le fourreau de son sabre.

- Espèce de gros dégueulasse ! C'est toi qui a perverti la p'tite Mashiro ? Lui faire ce genre de promesse insensée !

- Hé, j'ai rien demandé du tout moi ! Se défendit le décoloré, incertain sur ce qui arrivait.

- Shi-kun ! Soupira la jeune fille en tapant du pied. Ne te mêle pas de ça, c'est mon affaire ! Et puis, il m'a pas encore demandé de coucher avec lui, donc, c'est bon, non ?

- S'il te demandait ça, tu ...

- J'accepterais avec joie ! Chantonna la jeune fille, choquant plus encore les trois hommes présents. Elle prit une mine adorable et ajouta innocemment : Bah quoi ? Il est mignon, non ? En plus il est musclé et bien foutu. Alors pourquoi je ne lui céderai pas ?

- Je t'interdis de faire une telle chose ! Hurla le jeune homme.

- Ho, ça va, t'es pas mon père ! En plus t'es pas mon copain ! T'as pas à me dire ce que j'peux faire ou pas ! Hein, Capitaine Muguruma ?

Cette chose étrange avait vraiment le don de le mettre mal à l'aise ! Comment faisait-elle pour y parvenir ? C'était impensable ! Mashiro se rapprocha de lui avec son sourire qui était, mine de rien, craquant ... Il ne savait plus s'il devait fuir ou bien rester ... Mais pourquoi serait-il resté, d'ailleurs ? Ah, il comprenait mieux : en réalité, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement ! Enregistrant cela, il fit la seule chose intelligente qu'il se sentait apte à faire : interroger du regard son compère ...

* * *

- Je ne peux pas te prendre dans mon unité ! Déclara Kensei à la jeune fille.

- Mais, je ne te laisse pas trop le choix, Ken-kun ! Répliqua-t-elle avec une petite moue.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? Fit-il dans un grognement.

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas très joli comme ça ... Mu-kun !

- J'l'adore, commenta Shinji avec un sourire sadique.

- Ne me donne pas des surnoms stupides, idiote !

- Hé, si tu veux que j'arrête de t'appeler "Mu-kun", tu n'as qu'à m'engager dans ton unité ! Je serai obligée de t'appeler "Capitaine" !

L'argument était de taille ... Quoiqu'en réalité, il ne valait absolument rien. Hiyori examinait la jeune fille avec soin, s'intéressant tout particulièrement à sa poitrine qu'elle trouvait plus grosse que la sienne ... Personne n'ayant pensé à lui faire part de l'incident dans le bain ... Bah ouais, ils seraient tous morts prématurément !

- Dites, j'ai une poitrine plus grosse que la sienne ? Demanda-t-elle avec scepticisme.

- Sûrement pas ! Avoua franchement Shinji. T'es une planche à repasser alors qu'elle, c'est des melons qu'elle a !

- Moi, j'aurais choisi un fruit un peu moins gros, nuança Rose, incertain.

- On peut revenir à un sujet plus intéressant ? Gronda Kensei, les sourcils froncés, reportant ensuite son attention sur la jeune fille. Donc, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu n'entreras pas à la Neuvième Division : tu es trop faible ! Et puis ... Tu es ... Une fille !

- Non, sérieux ? S'exclama-t-elle faussement choquée. Je n'avais pas remarqué ! J'suis une fille avec une poitrine et tout ? T'es sûr Mu-kun ? Enfin, bonjour le machisme ! En plus, je ne suis même pas faible !

- Hé bien, elle ne lâchera jamais l'affaire si on ne lui montre pas ! En conclut Todo. Voulez-vous que je m'en occupe ?

Kensei se tourna vers son homme et secoua la tête, décidant de s'occuper personnellement de la jeune fille. Il se leva, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Elle s'exécuta, penchant la tête sur le côté ... Il s'était foutu dans la merde lui-même : comment il allait faire pour frapper un si joli visage ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il devrait bien la malmener pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il était dur de vivre au sein de la Neuvième Division !

Soupirant, il finit par se mettre en garde devant elle, son arme dégainée et pointée vers elle. Mashiro sembla hésiter, son doigt se posant sur sa bouche pulpeuse, ses yeux tournés vers le ciel comme si elle y réfléchissait à deux fois avant d'accepter ce défi. Son corps était totalement détendu : cela ne semblait pas gêner la jeune fille de se battre avec un gradé Capitaine ... Manquait-elle d'intelligence ou bien était-elle courageuse ? Dur de dire avec elle, il préférait ne pas trop la juger. Il s'en abstint donc.

Elle ne tarda pas à se mettre elle-même en garde, mais ne dégaina pas. Cela le surprit. Il se sentit insulté par le comportement de la jeune femme. Finissant par faire fi de son comportement, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à attaquer en premier, mais son mouvement fut marqué par l'hésitation, ne sachant si elle serait capable de le contrer ou non ... Mashiro y parvint et lui assena en retour un coup de pied au ventre qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à encaisser ...

Wouah, c'est qu'elle était super forte cette nana ! Cela promettait d'être intéressant ... Il en oublia même qu'elle était encore à l'école des Shinigamis !

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux dans un piteux état, c'était même peu dire : Kensei avait conscience d'avoir plusieurs côtes fêlées, un bras cassé et quelques bleus et plaies qui mettraient un certain temps à se soigner quant à Mashiro, elle avait bien plus de coupures, mais également des fractures ici et là. Souffrait-elle ? Son visage n'en laissait rien voir. Cependant, il en était sûr : sous certains de ses assauts, il avait senti des craquements ...

Elle était bien moins faible que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle était même bien plus forte que la plupart de ses hommes, dont aucun ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir résisté aussi longtemps contre lui ! Même Kaname qui possédait pourtant un zanpakuto incroyable, n'avait jamais tenu aussi longtemps ... Bon, certes, aucun d'eux ne s'était donné à fond, mais c'était tout à fait compréhensible : elle ne s'était pas servie de son arme et lui avait renoncé à utiliser son Shikai ...

Le Commandant fit racler sa gorge, cherchant à attirer l'attention du Capitaine qui eut du mal à sortir de ses pensées, pesant une nouvelle fois le pour et le contre de l'intégration de cette jeune femme dans son Unité. Il dut lire dans son regard car il n'insista pas plus que ça, leur déconseillant fortement de recommencer de tels actes. Dès qu'il le put, Kensei se saisit de la jeune fille pour l'entrainer derrière lui, bien décidé à aller lui faire faire une petite visite à Unohana.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle voulut le soigner mais il lui balança littéralement la jeune fille dans les bras. Comprenant, elle s'exécuta en lui lançant des regards emplis de reproche. Décidément, on lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais c'était pourtant elle qui l'avait cherché ! Pourquoi lui faire des reproches à lui dans ce cas là ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien du tout : c'était cette sale gamine qui l'avait cherché, pas le contraire ! ... Quoiqu'en fait ...

- D'accord, céda-t-il soudainement. J'examinerai ta candidature pour que tu intègres mon unité, mais ne pense pas pouvoir devenir Vice-Capitaine juste comme ça ... Il faudra que tu travailles dur ...

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, dénouant son haut de Kimono. Hé bien, elle aimait s'exhiber cette jeune fille ! Mais elle avait quoi dans le crâne ?

Unohana intervint. Kensei tenta de reprendre où il s'était arrêté, mais son comportement le troublait beaucoup : elle était mignonne, mais agissait avec si peu de pudeur, cela ne correspondait pas du tout avec son agréable visage.

- Bref, repasse à la Division ces prochains jours, on en rediscutera ensemble.

- Merci ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol. C'est trop cool ! Tu verras, je travaillerai dur ! Tu seras fier de moi !

Mashiro se releva ensuite pour s'en aller, sautillant en chantonnant, laissant le pauvre Capitaine au sol ... Décidément, cette nana était vraiment ...

* * *

Depuis combien de temps la supportait-il ? Dieu seul le savait ! Depuis toujours semblait-il ... Il lui arrivait de se demander comment il avait fait pour ne pas la tuer. Il n'y avait pas d'explication, bien sûr. En tout cas, tout le monde s'était rapidement habitué à la présence de la jeune fille au sein de l'Unité, bien qu'au début, il y avait eu quelques protestations.

Elle était belle, douce, délicate et charmante ... En apparence : dès qu'on apprenait à la connaître, on se rendait rapidement compte qu'elle était un véritable garçon manqué ! Elle était vulgaire, forte, courageuse, casse-pied et surtout casse-cou ! Fonçant toujours dans le tas sans réfléchir, Kensei avait beaucoup de mal à la canaliser. Bien souvent, il avait dû se tourner vers Kaien, espérant qu'il lui parlerait. C'était le cas, mais elle ne restait tranquille que quelques heures ...

En cet instant précis, elle était toute excitée : Rose risquait bien d'avoir sa promotion. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle lorgnait clairement sur le poste qu'il laissait vaquant. Elle n'était pas la seule, bien sûr, mais certains avaient craint la réaction de la jeune fille et avait décidé de ne pas profiter de cette potentielle opportunité ... Elle, elle ne se gênait pas pour tenter d'avoir le poste, le suivant partout ! ...

- Kuna-san, que faites-vous là ? Demanda le décoloré en lançant un regard froid à la jeune fille.

-Mu-kun, donne-moi le poste ! Gémit-t-elle.

- C'est que là, voyez-vous, je suis occupé ...

- Alors donne-moi le poste et je te laisserai tranquille !

- Hé, tu peux me dire qui c'est la gamine, là ? Demanda la demoiselle qui partageait son lit et qu'il risquait fort de ne plus jamais revoir.

- Moi ? Je ne suis que son esclave personnelle ! Ou le contraire ... Enfin, bientôt sa Vice-Capitaine, alors ne pense pas avoir le poste en couchant avec lui ! C'est moi qui l'aurais ! ... Très belle poitrine ... Comment t'as fait pour en avoir une pareille ? Et pourquoi vous vous battez ?

Quoique, la femme avec qui il se trouvait n'était pas n'importe qui, elle pouvait parfaitement être capable de gérer la situation ... Non, en fait, c'était lui qui ne voudrait plus jamais la revoir de toute sa vie : Yoruichi Shihouin, avec qui on n'avait jamais de seconde chance, l'écarta de lui pour approcher de Mashiro. Elle lui releva le visage, l'examinant avec soin. Pourvu qu'elle ne retienne rien de cette soirée.

- Comme tu es mignonne ! Lâcha la tannée avec un petit gémissement significatif. Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

- Hein, comment ça m'embrasser ? Lâcha incertaine Mashiro. J'suis une fille ... Et toi aussi ...

- Oh, mais cela n'empêche pas un petit rapprochement entre nous ... Et puis, si tu veux devenir Vice-Capitaine, tu peux devenir la mienne ! Tu es jolie comme un petit cœur !

La Capitaine enlaça la plus jeune, collant volontairement sa poitrine contre la sienne, lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Kensei qui ne savait pas s'il était de trop ou bien si au contraire qu'il aurait dû se manifester ! Bordel de merde ! Il avait été sur le point de conclure avec une des plus belles femmes de la Soul Society, avant de se voir dérangé par une sale gamine qu'il rêvait d'adoucir et de rendre plus docile ... Et voilà qu'en plus, la première faisait du rentre-dedans à la seconde sous son regard ... Ouais, ça faisait fantasmer à mort !

Quel homme normalement constitué aurait résisté à l'envie de voir ces deux jeunes femmes aller plus loin dans leurs étreintes ? Décidément, il n'était qu'un pervers. S'asseyant au bord du lit, il voulut partir mais il se ravit, se souvenant qu'il était nu sous la couverture et que son membre était dressé ... Mine de rien, se retrouver à poil devant Mashiro était gênant ... Non ?

- Allez, tu ne veux pas te battre avec nous ? Demanda Yoruichi, toujours aussi collante avec la jeune fille.

- Dans un lit ? Lâcha surprise la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée ? Mu-kun, tu veux que je me batte avec vous ?

En se tournant et en voyant son petit regard si innocent, il craqua totalement et décida de l'écarter de cette créature perverse qu'était Yoruichi. Attrapant le drap, il l'enroula rapidement autour de ses hanches et se saisit du bras de Mashiro pour l'entrainer derrière lui. Il entendit les protestations de Yoruichi, mais n'en tint pas compte. Il n'aurait pas d'autre opportunité avec elle ...

- Décidément, tu es une plaie ! Grogna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Gémit la jeune fille, l'air vraiment désolé.

- On était entrain de faire l'amour, sale gamine ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que vous faisiez des bébés ? Je croyais que vous vous battiez !

- Pas du tout ! Enfin, je te déconseille de recommencer une nouvelle fois à entrer dans ma chambre ! Ça ne se fait pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un endroit intime !

- Où on fait des choses intimes, c'est ça ?

Arrivé dans l'entrée de ses appartements personnels à la Division, il se stoppa pour faire face à Mashiro qui semblait pensive mais céda, acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête, l'air sincèrement désolée. Elle baissa la tête comme une fillette coupable d'avoir commis une grosse faute qui allait se faire réprimander durement.

- Désolée, Capitaine Muguruma, je ne recommencerai plus ...

Et voilà qu'elle reprenait son air innocent qui le faisait tant craquer ! Il préférait quand elle était chiante : il ne la trouvait pas charmante et avait envie de la tuer tandis que là, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de la prendre dans ses bras pour réconforter sa tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas le faire à moins de vouloir lui faire sentir sa virilité contre son corps délicat ... Il se contenta donc de poser sa main sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux avec indulgence.

- Tu faisais souvent ce coup-là à Shiba-san ?

- Au début oui, mais on a élaboré une technique : quand il mettait un obi sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger !

Malin le petit ... mais pourquoi à sa fenêtre ? Ah oui, c'était souvent par là que la jeune fille passait pour pénétrer chez les gens. Il s'attarda sur une mèche de cheveux vert, s'amusant à l'enrouler autour d'un de ses doigts. Ses yeux hypnotisant le regardaient, intrigués par ce qui se passait. En fait, plus il la regardait, plus il avait envie de finir la nuit avec elle. Elle lui semblait si douce en cet instant ... C'était étrange, non ?

Yoruichi devait être partie maintenant, les laissant seul. Il se serait bien laissé tenter à remplacer la belle femme par cette jolie jeune fille. Elle eut une expression interrogative, ses dents mordillant ses lèvres alors qu'elle sembla attendre une réaction autre de son supérieur. Cela fit rougir la chair mâchouillée, la rendant de plus en plus attirante pour la bouche de Kensei qui réalisa presque trop tard qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Il fut surpris par son propre comportement entreprenant vis-à-vis de Mashiro, mais le fut encore plus en la voyant l'air effaré, reculer au maximum contre le mur, les joues devenues rouge. C'était peut-être une puissante combattante très garçonne, elle n'en restait pas moins une fille ! Son comportement inqualifiable la rendait unique dans son genre et très intéressante aux yeux du Capitaine, mais il ne put se résoudre à l'idée d'aller plus loin avec elle, n'ayant aucune envie de la terrifier.

Se détournant, il ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de sortir d'un mouvement de tête. Mashiro ne patienta pas longtemps avant de s'exécuter. Elle sembla plus prendre la fuite que partir, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Retournant dans son petit salon, il s'installa à la table pour se servir une tasse de saké, jugeant qu'il en avait besoin ... Quelle soirée tout de même !

* * *

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait nommé Mashiro au poste de Vice-Capitaine. Il avait certes accepté de l'avoir à ce poste, mais beaucoup avaient décidé de l'évaluer ainsi que le jeune Shiba, qui lui avait refusé ce poste, prétendant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Il était cependant fier de compter parmi ses rangs cette jeune fille emplie de vigueur, à la beauté fascinante ...

Étrangement, tout ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la jeune fille la trouvaient sexy et incroyablement attirante ... C'était de plus en plus le cas de Kensei qui sentait son cœur battre la chamade dès qu'elle était proche de lui. Quant à elle ... Elle s'était calmée à un point inimaginable, rougissant légèrement lorsqu'il était trop près d'elle. Shiba l'aimait de moins en moins ... Allant jusqu'à prétendre qu'il n'était qu'un pervers arrogant ... Il n'y avait réellement que ces deux là pour manquer à ce point de respect aux Capitaines !

Maintenant qu'elle était sa subalterne la plus gradée, ils devaient sans cesse effectuer des missions ensemble et cela s'avéra être très ... Dangereux ... En réalité, ils n'étaient plus aptes à travailler ensemble depuis l'épisode de cette rencontre nocturne : chacun était mal à l'aise en présence de l'autre. C'était parfaitement palpable, pour dire : même Kaname se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Mais comment régler le problème ? Là était tout le mystère ...

Ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen de régler leurs petits problèmes ... Enfin, pas tout de suite, ils étaient en pleine mission !

Un Hollow puissant s'attaquait au Rukongai depuis quelques temps et eux devaient s'en débarrasser coûte que coûte. Il trainait sûrement dans les alentours et dans ce genre de cas, ils se devaient de rester très attentifs : il se pouvait bien que l'Hollow ne soit pas un simple Hollow comme tout le monde en avait l'habitude. La description laissait entendre qu'il s'agissait d'un Adjucha. Kensei se demandait toujours si cela avait réellement été une bonne idée d'emmener avec lui la jeune fille.

Se tournant vers elle, il la vit rougir et détourner le regard ... Elle était vraiment trop mignonne ainsi ! ... Cela lui fit oublier le danger qui les menaçait. Cela fut presque fatal pour la jeune fille : la créature se trouvait juste derrière elle !

- Mashiro ! Hurla-t-il en dégainant son arme.

La pauvre eut juste le temps de se retourner, que la créature lui assena un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen, lui faisant cracher du sang. Heureusement qu'elle était mieux constituée que la plupart de ses hommes. L'attaque aurait tué la plupart d'entre eux. Kensei ne se laissa pas aller et se précipita sur la créature pour attirer son attention.

Il s'opposa au Hollow qui ressemblait étrangement à une araignée humanoïde et dont l'orifice se trouvait sur son masque ! Kensei n'hésita pas une seconde à laisser la colère qui l'avait envahi prendre le dessus, ne pardonnant pas ce qu'il avait fait à sa pauvre Vice-Capitaine qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se remettre de l'attaque. Genoux à terre, elle haletait pitoyablement, faisant ricaner l'Hollow qui semblait avoir hâte d'achever son œuvre ... Évidement, les deux Shinigamis faisaient un plat incroyablement intéressant aux yeux de cette créature !

Se surestimant beaucoup, Kensei assena un violent coup sur le masque qui craqua sous l'impact et la chose s'effondra sur le sol. Le décoloré ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur la chose, s'inquiétant bien trop pour la jeune fille qu'il rejoignit d'un seul shunpo, s'accroupissant devant elle.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il, posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Capitaine ! Hurla en retour la jeune fille.

Elle le repoussa juste à temps, la créature s'était relevée et tentait de lui porter une attaque directe. C'était étrange : son masque de Hollow se fissurait, alors pourquoi cette créature ne disparaissait-elle pas ?

Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit : la pression spirituelle grandit à un point inimaginable, soufflant la jeune fille, écrasant le Capitaine qui se retrouva collé au sol. Le phénomène sembla durer des heures, mais cela fut rapidement fini. Lorsque enfin le décoloré put se relever, le Hollow avait disparu. Il ne s'y attarda pas, cherchant du regard Mashiro qu'il trouva plus loin, inconsciente ...

* * *

- Non, ce n'est rien de bien grave, elle a juste besoin de repos, déclara le Capitaine au communicateur. Nous sommes en sécurité, nous attendrons quelques temps qu'elle se régénère et nous rentrerons.

- Je peux parfaitement vous venir en aide, fit Unohana, très inquiète.

- Je proteste : nous ne savons pas où se situe le Hollow. Si jamais il attaque le Rukongai, on aura besoin de vous là-bas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est hors de danger maintenant, nous reviendrons rapidement parmi vous.

La Capitaine céda. Il coupa les communications, reportant son attention sur Mashiro. Il avait trouvé une grotte non loin de leur localisation. Il y avait transporté la jeune fille et était reparti pour trouver de la nourriture et de l'eau. Il était revenu aussi rapidement que possible, craignant pour Mashiro, mais il l'avait retrouvé dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé : endormie dans son haori de Capitaine.

Se rapprochant d'elle, il retira une mèche de cheveux qui collait à son front. Elle lâcha un petit gémissement, rouvrant ses yeux si étranges. Kensei soupira de soulagement.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai mal, fit Mashiro avec une moue.

- Oui, plusieurs côtes se sont cassées et une t'a perforé le poumon. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réussi à soigner le plus grave, mais avec cet Hollow ...

- Tu as vu ? Son masque était brisé ! Mais il n'a pas disparu ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Mu-kun ? Et puis après ...

Cela l'inquiétait lui aussi, mais il préféra s'écarter de l'idée qu'il avait de cette affaire, ne pouvant pas y croire. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

- Je suis désolé, Mashiro-san, je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger, souffla le décoloré.

- Ma-kun ?

- J'aurais dû être plus prudent ...

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! Regarde, je pète la forme maintenant !

Elle se mit assise et voulut même se relever, mais il l'en empêcha, n'ayant aucune envie qu'elle continue sur cette voie. Elle était certes très forte, mais il n'avait aucune envie que cela aille trop loin. Un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres, il lui tendit la gourde.

Il n'avait pas pu la protéger ... Tiens, depuis quand considérait-il que ses hommes devaient être protégés ? C'était la première fois aussi qu'il s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un, mais c'était compréhensible : Mashiro avait beau être sa Vice-Capitaine, elle était une femme et ... Elle était bien plus importante pour lui que tous les hommes qui les entouraient ! Savoir qu'elle avait été blessée par son inattention le faisait se remettre en question ... Était-il réellement digne d'être Capitaine ?

- Je n'ai pas su te protéger ...

- Capitaine ! Lâcha la jeune fille sur un ton emplis de reproches, allant jusqu'à le frapper au sommet du crâne. Ce n'est pas pour entendre ce genre de choses que j'ai intégré votre unité !

Kensei releva le visage vers elle ... Mashiro abordait là le plus grand mystère existant sur elle, car elle n'avait jamais expliqué pourquoi elle voulait intégrer la Division, se contentant toujours de réclamer sa place de Vice-Capitaine. Ses yeux gris-noisettes se posèrent sur la gourde devant elle, l'examinant sans réellement la voir.

- Capitaine Muguruma Kensei, commandant des forces spéciales de la Soul Society, énuméra-t-elle. Vous avez repoussé à plusieurs reprises l'invasion de Hollows au Rukongai et avez à plusieurs reprises supprimé la menace de certaines de ces créatures ... Combien de personnes avez-vous sauvé en tout ?

Combien ? Il n'en savait rien, mais savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort à ce sujet : il était venu en aide à beaucoup de monde, mais l'oubliait à chaque fois qu'il échouait ... Lors des premiers jours au poste de Capitaine, il n'avait pas réussi à sauver une jeune femme ... Non, la vérité, c'est qu'à cause de lui, elle s'était transformée en Hollow ...

Et il s'en souvint ! Écarquillant les yeux, il releva son regard vers elle ... Son regard gris-noisette ! Ce n'était assurément pas la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il se souvenait d'où lui venait cette impression de "déjà vu" !

- Mashiro-San, tu es ..., murmura-t-il.

- Oui, je suis la jeune sœur de celle que vous n'aviez pas pu sauver, avoua-t-elle tristement. Mais je ne vous en ai jamais voulu ! Vous, contrairement à d'autres, vous avez essayé ... Et puis, vous m'avez sauvé, moi ...

Elle posa un doigt sur le bout de son nez.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de vous ! Lâcha-t-elle comme si c'était un reproche. Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la première ni même la dernière que vous charmerez ainsi ! Mais je suis la plus déterminée de toutes !

... Elle ? Amoureuse de lui ? ... N'était-elle pas plutôt amoureuse de ce ... Kaien ?

- Mashiro-san, est-ce que tu ne me mens pas ? S'enquit-il avec suspicion. Tu sembles si proche de Kaien-san ...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Shi-kun va se marier d'ici quelques semaines ! C'est comme un grand frère pour moi ! C'est tout !

Kensei fut heureux d'avoir cette explication : il se sentit rassuré par cet aveu, voyant tout cela sous un nouveau jour. Pourquoi se sentait-il moins lourd ? Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de le savoir, mais ne pouvait nier le fait que cela le rassurait grandement de la savoir libre, toute disposée ... Et amoureuse de lui ...

Amoureuse de lui ... Hé, attendez : elle venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour, non ? Le décoloré releva son regard vers la jeune demoiselle qui semblait réfléchir ... Se laisserait-il tenter par l'idée de voler ses lèvres en ce lieu insolite ? Oh oui, il était à deux doigts de céder ... C'est sans doute pourquoi il s'avança vers elle ...

Mashiro lui donna au menton un coup de poing sans s'en rendre compte. Il se mordit la lèvre et se prit la bouche à deux mains, jurant comme un charretier pendant quelques instants.

- Désolée, Capitaine, je ne voulais pas vous faire mal, lâcha-t-elle, sincère. Je viens de me souvenir qu'il faudrait que j'aille acheter un cadeau de mariage ...

- Décidément, y'a pas moyen d'être sérieux avec toi ! Répliqua-t-il froidement. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu ne me laisses même pas l'occasion de répondre ? T'es chiante Ma-chan !

- Ma-chan ? Répéta la nommée en penchant la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Répondre ? Hé, attends voir ! Comment ça ! De quoi ? J'comprends plus rien !

Kensei gémit de frustration et décida d'y aller franchement : il saisit Mashiro au bras pour l'attirer à lui et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes ... Ce fut la première fois qu'elle ne répliqua pas. Normal : sa langue était occupée à autre chose qu'à dire des idioties. Il savoura le goût de cette bouche pulpeuse, de sa langue qui manquait clairement d'expérience et en profita pour glisser les bras dans son dos, sentant ses petits seins contre son torse. Elle effleura sa peau à l'ouverture de son kimono, mais c'était involontaire : elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passait exactement ... Du moins, l'était-elle dans son esprit !

Le Capitaine décida de se s'arrêter là, relâchant la pression contre sa bouche. Elle en profita pour baisser le visage, le dissimulant contre sa poitrine. Oui, c'était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour s'imaginer aller plus loin : elle était si pure et innocente dans ce domaine. Il décida de ne pas la pervertir. C'était tout de même amusant de voir qu'elle était sans la moindre pudeur et pourtant si inexpérimentée dans les domaines de l'amour !

- Rassure-toi, j'attendrai que tu sois vraiment prête pour aller plus loin, Ma-chan, sourit-il, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête qu'il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit ...

* * *

Dans l'ombre, plus loin, un groupe constitué de plusieurs hommes semblaient comploter. Ce qui s'était passé non loin de là ne leur plaisait pas. Surtout à celui qu'on ne pouvait presque pas voir, la nuit comme la couleur de sa peau, se fondant dans le décor ténébreux qui les entourait tous.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont conscience de ce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux ? Demanda Kaname à son supérieur.

- Je crois qu'ils en ont une petite idée, fit Sosuke, son visage indéchiffrable fixant l'entrée de la grotte.

- Laissez-moi m'occuper deux, Aizen-dono, répliqua le premier en posant la main sur la garde de son zanpakuto.

Mais le brun le stoppa, un sourire étrange apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres.

- J'ai de bien meilleurs projets pour eux, Tousen-san, avoua-t-il avec satisfaction. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils ne voient pas le résultat de la transformation de l'Arrancar ... Ils doivent même penser qu'il est mort ! D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ?

- Neliel s'occupe de lui.

Le brun eut un petit mouvement de tête, se détournant pour repartir vers le Seireitei : il ne fallait pas qu'il reste trop longtemps loin d'Hirako, sachant que l'homme qu'il avait placé pour le remplacer ne pourrait pas interpréter chaque manœuvre du blond. Il en avait de toute façon assez eu avec ces deux-là ...

Les derniers évènements lui donnaient envie de les choisir eux comme les premiers sujets de son expérience. Il lui faudrait cependant attendre avant d'effectuer cette dernière, ayant besoin d'autres choses pour parvenir à un résultat acceptable.

- Ils sont parfaits, pensa-t-il. Je suis sûr que les résultats seront plus concluants avec eux ...

* * *

**Note de fin :**

Axel : Et dire que ce n'est qu'un OS !

Les Vizards : QUOIII ?

Kensei : Hé, attends ! Et mon lemon ?

Axel : *Lui lance un regard suspicieux* ... T'as vraiment des goûts douteux toi ! ... Enfin, bref ... C'est vrai que la fin laisse entendre qu'il y aura une suite, mais pour le moment, c'est pas le cas ! En fait, lectrice, vous pouvez vous dire que c'est à cause de cela qu'Aizen a choisi Kensei et Mashiro pour cibles : il aurait pu transformer aussi les autres sièges de la Neuvième Division, mais il les a supprimés, prouvant que ces deux là n'étaient pas des cobayes "quelconques" mais bien "choisis"...

Kensei : Mon lemon ...

Axel : ... Heu ... Enfin, bref ... Donc ... Écrire sur deux des Vizards avant leur transformation et parlant de leur quotidien : fait ! ... Un peu comique et ... Heu ... Enfin, plutôt bien parti quoi ... En tout cas, maintenant, quand vous verrez Kensei lorgner Mashiro pendant qu'elle dort, vous ne vous direz plus qu'il la prend pour une conne ! ... Serait-ce une étincelle de désir dans son regard ? ...

Shinji : Hé, attends, tu peux pas faire une suite ?

Axel : Non !

Shinji : Mais ... Enfin, finir comme ça ... T'es trop pourrie ! Tu vas encore perdre ton défi !

Axel : ... Perdre ? Oô ... Eilinsande, j'ai perdu ? T_T ... J'l'aime bien moi cet OS ... J'me demande sur qui tu vas écrire toi ! X3 Je vous invite donc à lire maintenant son OS ! Et nous donner vos avis ! X3


End file.
